Chapter 16
Chapter 16 is the sixteenth chapter of Vampire Sphere Summary Min Xing Yan gives a correct answer, not using Yue Jian's help. They start giving messages to each other, slowly taking steps into a friendship. When she tries to go back her room after the classes, a bunch of girl is their with Xiao An. Wu Sha insists on searching her room - she saw when she carried in Xiao Hei in a box and she is suspicious. They start a vote. Wu Sha and another wants the search, 2 other state it is not their business. The decision is up to Zhen Mi, An Chou, and Li Tao. Zhen Mi is deeply against it, and gives her reason for it. An Chou and Li Tao follow her lead, so this way Yue Jian's room is left unsearched. They start to develop a friendship with Yue Jian, too. At night, Yue Jian, Zhen Mi and Li Tao are leaving the library. Li Tao tries to call An Chou, but she is not answering. They start searching for her. Yue Jian got a message on her phone from an unknown number giving her a direction. She decides to go there, but o her way bumps into the class president. She gets close to the place the dead body was found and spots the motionless An Chou on the ground. Description Min Xing Yan's answer was correct. Yue Jian is relieved. He hurriedly starts writing a note, thanking her help, even though he didn't use it. They start writing to each other. Min Xing Yan asks about Xiao Hei. They make their first steps toward a friendship. After the classes Yue Jian wants to go back to her room, but a bunch of student is standing before is with Xiao An. Wu Sha is making problems for her again. She saw Yue Jian carry in a box - with Xiao Hei - and she felt it was suspicious. She wants permission to search her room. Yue Jian is worried since cats are not allowed in the dormitory. Xiao An rufuses her, since she has no proof in her hands. But since 8 girls live in their wing, she starts a vote - majority wins. Yue Jian protests against her room being searched. Wu Sha and another girls is up for it. Two say it not their business. Li Tao, Zhen Mi and An Chou remain. Yue Jian is silently praying. Zhen Mi suggest to let this matter pass. She is on the opinion that nobody can avoid being hurt but everybody should work on not hurting others. If the rumours are false then it would greatly Yue Jian, who must have her own problems. So the remaining 3 vote to let it pass. Wu Sha can't do anything so she lets it go. Xiao An suggests them to respect Yue Jian and that Yue Jian should make more connections. Yue Jian thanks Zhen Mi, Li Tao and An Chou for their help. Zhen Mi asks her to go out with them, and she starts a quite friendship with them. She deeply takes it to her heart what Zhen Mi said about not hurting others. At night Zhen Mi and Li Tao are leaving the library. Li Tao tries to call An Chou, but she is not picking her phone. Zhen Mi suggests to start searching for her. Yue Jian suddenly gets a message on her phone from an unknown number. She is to go 300 m and take a look. She starts running and bumps into the class president. He scolds her for not looking where she is going and hurries away. Yue Jian goes further, and notices that it is near to the area where the dead body was found. She spots something, and realizes that it is a motionless body. On closer look, it is An Chou. Category:Chapter